Through The Gate
by 666The Kyojin Alchemist666
Summary: I watched as the imp hands wrapped around an ankle then a wrist, then my torso. I couldn't scream, there was a lump in my throat, and I was frozen with terror. My eyes widened when I was picked up and dragged towards that gate. When Kira gets dragged through The Gate against her will, how will she cope with the price she had to pay to get there? AlxOC Cover image is Kira.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**This is my first Fullmetal Alchemist FanFiction so please don't flame but constructive criticism is welcome.**

**The official opening for this FanFic is geekyfandubs' version of Again. Credit goes to her for the song.**

_The Gate_

I heard the front door open and close, then the soft buzz of voices. I guess we have a visitor. "Kira! Dinner is ready!" I heard my mom call from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming Mom!" I paused the episode of FMA I was watching and pulled the white earbuds from my ears. I turned off the monitor so the screen didn't burn. Pushing back my chair; scrapping the wood noisily, I yawned and stretched my hands above my head, cracking my back loudly. I ran my fingers through my messy black locks, getting caught on knots ever-so-often. I yawned again and rubbed my watery eyes. Sitting in the dark and staring at a computer screen for almost twelve hours straight isn't a healthy thing to do for your eyesight.

I opened my door and walked into the dimly lit maroon hall, the white carpet tickling the soles of my feet. I shut and locked the door behind me; I didn't need my younger brother snooping around my stuff. "Kira!" my mother called again as I was making my way down the stairs.

"Hai I'm coming" I mumbled to myself as I walked down the steps. In orange blur raced by me, almost knocking me of my feet. "Mom~ Kira's speaking that weird cartoon stuff again!" My little brother, Joey, shrieked as he rounded the corner into the dining room. I huffed as I followed after him. As I stepped into the dining room I was met with a surprising sight. There was dad, sitting at the table, smiling and acting as if everything was okay with Joey sitting in his lap and grinning like an idiot. "What is _he _doing here?" I grit out, tone sharp and clipped as I stared at my mom. "Kira, sweetheart-" my father began, but I cut him off. "Was I talking to you? No! So who the fuck said you could talk!" I stomped my foot to emphasize how pissed I was. "Kira" my mom said softly. "I'm giving him another chance, he's better now."

"The hell he is" I shrieked as I clenched and unclenched my fist in an attempt to stop myself from hitting something. "It's the same pattern mom! He hurts you, you get a restraining order against him, and then a week later you beg him to come back! He's mentally unstable mom! Don't you remember what the police said!? They're not going to help you this time! And what about-" I stopped, choking on a sob. "What about Yuki?" I whispered, tears leaking from the corner of my eyes. "Have you forgotten what the psycho did? He killed him, he killed my brother." The whole room was silent, save for my sobbing.

"Kira you know that Yuki ran away! Stop blaming it on your father!" Mom snapped at me. I shook with rage. "Ran away...? RAN AWAY!" I shrieked. "IS THAT WHAT THAT FUCKED UP PEICE OF SHIT TOLD YOU!? I WAS THERE MOM! I SAW HIM! I-" I broke off with a sob. "I saw him drive a knife through his chest over and over and over till I couldn't take it anymore. He knew you would believe me. I mean, who would believe a six year old?" I stopped and took a breath. "Whatever" I mumbled, turning around and marching out of the room.

I made it to the stairs before mom even bothered to call after me, but I ignored her and stomped up the stairs. I slammed my door shut, re-locking it, and lent against it. My mother was such an idiot, i loved her and I loved Joey and most of all, I loved my twin brother Yuki. I slid to the floor and buried my face in my knees and sobbed. After what felt like forever and many people knocking on my door, my tears stopped and my breathing calmed down. I got up and switched the light on. I grabbed my backpack from under my bed and shoved some things in it. Cloths, diaries, some money, a sketchbook and pencils and my IPod touch. I slung the backpack over my shoulder and turned towards the window that sat next to my desk but I stopped, eyes glued to the computer that sat on my desk.

I could have sworn I turned it off.

I stepped over to it. It was stopped on a picture of the gate, but I had paused it on when Ed was beating up Shou Tucker. I flicked the monitor off and was about to go to the window when it flicked back on. I frowned and flicked it back off then unplugged the computer but as soon as I stepped away from it, the monitor flicked back on again. I took a startled step back when the gate began to open. I watched as a huge eye opened in the blackness inside the gate and the little black imp hands began to come from the gate right towards me. I took another step back and slipped, landing hard on my butt. I watched as the imp hands wrapped around an ankle then a wrist, then my torso. I couldn't scream, there was a lump in my throat, and I was frozen with terror. My eyes widened when I was picked up and dragged towards that gate.

I came to my senses and began to thrash but the hands only tightened. I opened my mouth to scream but the hands wrapped around my mouth and stopped me. I tried to struggle but the hands' grip was so tight that I couldn't move. I cried tears of fear, I was absolutely terrified. As I was pulled into the gate everything went pitch black. I shut my eyes, waiting for it to be over.

I was suddenly set down and bright light shone through my eyelids. I opened my eyes and cringed, everything was so white. My eyes widened in recognition, I was inside the gate. I turned to the big gate that sat in front of me. "T-truth' I stammered, taking a step back in surprise only to bump into something solid and cold. I turned and saw a gate, my gate. Wait, I have a gate? That was impossible. I turned back around, searching for the white figure that held all my answers, Truth. But he wasn't there. It was only me, my gate and _The_eGate. I started to tremble when the Gate opened and I was pulled through. First it was nothing but peaceful darkness, and then images began to flash by before my eyes, filling my head with knowledge. So much knowledge that my head screamed in protest and felt like it was going to burst. I tried to shut my eyes but the imp hands held them open. Suddenly, the images stopped and I was surrounded by blackness again. That's was when I remembered the toll. Oh god what did he take!? What did he take!?

None of my limbs were missing and I felt fine of the inside. I started to think Truth didn't take anything when my Head exploded with white hot fire and I screamed. I barely registered that I was moving again, all I really felt was the pain. I screamed and screamed and screamed till my throat was raw and I couldn't even make a sound.

A light appeared ahead of me and I was approaching it fast. The pain just started to subside when I blacked out.

When I awoke next I was staring up at a bright blue sky full of clouds. "Hey! Are you alright?" I turned my head in the direction of the familiar voice and saw a concerned looking blond with baby blue eyes. I tried to speak but my throat was too raw. I stared at her silently for a moment before I blacked out.

**I hope the beginning didn't escalate too quickly. That part was actually written by a friend of mine. The official ending song for the FanFic if geekyfandubs' version of Hologram.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hullo! I am so sorry for the late update, I was actually planning on updating on the weekend but then Science shoved a report on the human reproductive system in my face last Friday and said it had to be done by Monday. I don't need nor want to learn this but I gotta.**

**To KagamineBanana: Thank Youz! If I explained it to you I would only confuse you more. You either have to just go with the flow or start watching Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**To Rainkit: Thank U! No one has ever called my story interesting before *sparkling eyes* I'm actually going to explain what Truth took in this chapter, it should be fairly obvious and I did drop a very subtle hint to it last chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Everything here belongs to Hiromu Arakawa except for Kira! I own her!**

**Kira: I wish you didn't!**

_Risembool and Amnesia_

I awoke to an unfamiliar room and a pounding headache. My entire body ached and my chest throbbed every time I inhaled. I sat up, grunting in pain when my back stretched painfully, and looked around the room. Scrap metal and tools littered the place as well as metal limbs. "Where-?" My voice cracked and I broke out in a violent coughing fit. When it subsided my throat was left raw and achy. I threw the covers off me and stood, stumbling into a bookshelf beside me when my legs buckled.

Keeping my hand on the wall, I made my way to the door and out into the hall. I made my way down a flight of stairs, nothing looking familiar. As I neared a corner I could hear the sound of clanking. I rounded the corner and saw a blond with long hair and a very short woman with grey hair, both with their backs to me, cooking. I stood their silently for a while, watching them move around the kitchen with ease, neither of them noticing me. "Where am I?" my hoarse voice made them jump and they both turned around. "Oh" the blond said, smiling. "You're awake." She had a heart shaped face and wide, sparkling blue eyes.

"You're in Risembool dear, in our home" The short lady answered my question, taking a puff from the pipe I just noticed she had and handing me a glass of water, which I gratefully drank. "Risem...bool?" I asked, that didn't sound familiar. "I don't know where that is." The lady and blond looked surprised. "It's a small town, not too far from Central" the blond said. I frowned, "I'm sorry but I don't know where that is either." The lady and blond gasped.

"Do you at least remember where you're from or how you got here?" The blond asked. I frowned and thought hard. A flash of two young boys then one of the boys with longer hair and a suit of armor then I saw a huge stone gate and lots of white. I tried to think of my home but my head started to throb. "I... can't remember where I'm from or... how I got here. All I really remember is two boys and..." I stopped short, did the gate really matter? I decided against telling them about the gate. "Nevermind. Um, did you find anything with me, anything that could help me remember?" The blond smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"I found you with a bag, maybe it'll have something to tell you where you came from." I felt relieved. "I'm Winry by the way! and this is my grandma Pinako." I smiled at them both. "It's nice to meet you two my name's..." I had to pause and think. "Kira! I think..."

"It's nice to meet you too!" Winry and Pinako said in unison.

Winry lead me out of the kitchen and back up the staires and into the room I had woken up in. "This is my room" she explained. "I hope it's not to much of a mess." I shook my head. "No, it's fine. I'm just wondering about the metal arms and legs." Winry chuckled. "They're called Automail, they're prosthetic limbs and I'm an Automail engineer."

"Oh" was my dumb reply.

Winry reached under her bed and pulled out a black bag and handed it to me. I zipped it open and rummaged through it. I pulled out a bunch of spare cloths, books, some bright coloured meterial with numbers and pictures of people on it, more books, pencils and a shinny rectangle thing. I frowned and flicked through the books, blank. The cloths, coloured meterial, pencils and shinny thing didn't help. I shoved everything back into my bag and sat on the bed, staring at my lap.

"Are you... alright, Kira?" Winry asked, sitting down beside me. I sniffled. "No." I croaked. "I mean, I'm god-knows-where, all alone, with no memories or family. I'm really scared Winry." The last part I said in a whisper. "Hey" Winry soothed, wrapping an arm aroung my shoulders. "It's alright. I mean, you have me and Granny! We'll help and you can stay here as long as you want!" I glanced up at the taller girl and smiled sadly. "T-Thanks Winry... But i don't want to be a burden."

"It's no problem, really. Me and Granny get a little lonly just on our own so it would good to have some company." I sniffled again, starting to tear up. "H-hey now! D-don't cry!" Winry said frantically. I smiled at her. "Thank you Winry, really..."

Winry's eyes softened. "You're welcome Kira. Boy do you remind me of someone." The last part she more said to herself so I didn't comment. "Hey Winry?" I mumbled after awhile. "Yeah?" Winry mumbled back.

"Will you teach me about Automail, it seems... interesting and it might pass the time." Winry suddenly perked up and she got a glint in her eyes. She burst into a huge talk about the workings of Automail. I smiled and nodded.

Maybe being here wouldn't be so bad after all.

**I now it was short but this was more a filler/something to explain what Truth took and tell you where exactly she is.**

**Review if you see fit. Now I am off to work on chapter 3.**

**If you didn't get it, Truth took almost all o Kira's memories except for some memories about The Gate and the Elric brothers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Late Update! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sooooorrrrryyyyyyy!. Now I hope there will be no more angst going on but that's not gonna happen. **

**OH AND THIS IS GOING OFF OF MEMORY SO IF I GET I LINE OR SCENE WRONG PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN EDIT IT!**

**To thehomiewhowrites: Thank you! Yeah, most of her memories were the toll.**

**To Insomnia's Posterchild: Thank you for the review! Yeah, there was a moment where I was just going to have her lose an arm but then I realized it was me we're talking about and knowing me I was going to make her a rabid Fangirl just gushing over everyone and I didn't want her to become a Mary-sue, the most despised thing on FanFiction, so I took away her memories.**

**To KagamineBanana: No cheating! God damnit! Thanks for the review cuz!**

**DISCLAIMER: Everything here belongs to Hiromu Arakawa except for Kira! I own her!**

**EDIT: Okay guys, I've actually had this written for a while but I have writers block, I'm depressed and my life's gone to hell all in the last weekend so I really just need a rest but I'll still be writing, just a little slower than usual.**

_Visitors_

Learning about Automail was a task in its self. As soon as Winry had finished her little rant she had dumped a whole pile of Automail books in my lap and told me to read all of them and I could only stop reading when I needed to eat, she didn't want stains on her 'precious' Automail books. That had been a week ago and now Winry was now getting me to watch her while she designed an arm and a leg.

I was sitting quietly next to Winry with my legs pulled up to my chest, watching as she made the measurements for a left leg. "Hey Winry?" I mumbled into my knees. "Yes Kira?"

"Who're these for?" Winry looked a little surprised by the question. "Oh, um. Just a friend. Knowing him he'll be back here soon, arm in shambles." I laughed at her last comment. "What does he do? Smash walls for a living." Winry chuckled. "No, he's a State Alchemist; he's always getting in some sort of trouble." Winry became quiet after that.

It took Winry an hour but the designs for the leg was done, now she was working on the arm but she had told me I could leave once she heard my stomach start growling. I was now in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, and munching on a sandwich. I just gulped down the last of my sandwich when I heard Den barking. I pushed off the counter and headed outside where Den and Pinako were.

I stopped short on the porch. Not only were Den and Pinako out there but there was also a very tall and bulky man with a moustache and a small curl of blond hair on his head, a short kid with a long blond braid, and from the looks of it, one arm and a suit of armour sitting in a crate on the tall man's shoulder. Uh, what? The boy and the armour where the ones I could remember, could they tell me where I'm from?

I was snapped out of my stooper by Pinako calling to Winry. I stood next to the short woman; all eyes were on me right now. "Hey granny" the blond boy said rather loudly, "who's the girl?" I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off by Pinako. "You've really done a nuber on it huh?" she said, stepping closer and observing the blond's missing arm. "I don't know why you have so much trouble keeping your arms." The boy smiled nervously. "Yeah, well I've had a lot of things to swing at."

"Huh?" Pinako said, glancing up. "And it seems you've gotten smaller." The blond boy's eyebrow ticked. "Grr. Who're you calling small you miniature-sized hag!?" The boy yelled, getting in Pinako's face. This somehow seemed familiar. "You're shorter than your temper!" Pinako shot back and I giggled as they continued to fight though the tall man seemed a little disgruntled.

"Edward Elric!" the tall man boomed, making me jump as he put down the suit of armour. I scooted away from the man when he suddenly ripped his shirt of and got in the blond's, who I'm assuming is Edward, face. I stood next to the armour and watched with slight amusement as her berated Edward.

The tall man introduced himself to Pinako as Alex Louis Armstrong, What an… interesting name. Like the guy who landed on the- wait! What am I thinking? I tried to remember where my train of thought had been heading but I couldn't. I frown, damnit!

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, Winry was **pissed**. I watched as a wrench went flying into the Edward's head. I winced as Edward tumbled over, that must have hurt. I jumped when an echo voice shouted out, I quickly looked around but couldn't pin point the voice.

Edward sat up with a hug lump on his head and glared at Winry who was leaning against the railing of her landing and glaring at him. "Great!" Edward yelled. "I buy you a wrench and you try to kill me with it!" I laughed quietly at his joke.

"Well apparently you've been trying to kill yourself! What've you been up to!?" Winry yelled, she really didn't look happy. Then it clicked. This was the friend Winry had been talking about, but how did I know that? My brow frowned; this day was definitely going to be confusing.

XxXxX

"GONE!" Winry shrieked so loud the house shook. We had all come inside and Ed, who now sat on the couch with his legs propped up on a stool and a cup of tea in his hand, had explained what happen to his arm. He didn't just have an automail arm; he also had an automail leg.

"I'm serious Ed" Winry growled, "I want answers! How did you wreck the best automail I ever made!?" Ed pouted and looked like a kicked puppy as Winry berated him. "I put my heart and soul into that!"

Ed smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Is it really my fault, though? It fell apart so easily." I chuckled from where I sat on the floor. Winry turned and glared at me, silencing me immediately. She then turned her icy glare to the damaged armour in the crate. "Al's armour is all busted up too, and steel doesn't just shatter on its own. You've been getting into some real trouble."

Who was Al? Where they talking about Armstrong? No. He looks too big for the armour. I glanced up at the armour just in time to see its head tilt up to look at Winry with… glowing… red… eyes. I shrieked and scrambled backwards. "I-I-It-t-t moved! It MOVED! Did anyone else see it MOVE!" I shrieked; pointing at the armour, that was now looking at me, with a shaky finger.

I felt a little dizzy and the room tilted backwards as everything went black.

**There! Finally done! My god it took forever!**

**EDIT: Chapter 4 is already halfway done so it might be up by tomorrow morning.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Cries* No reviews? *sniff***

**I no own FMA/FMAB**

_Confusion, Apologies, Confessions and Crying_

I was in Winry's room again when I woke up. I frowned when I heard yelling outside the door, what was going on?

I snapped my attention to the door when I heard it open. Winry stepped in with a concerned and angry look on her face, not noticing I was awake. When she stepped away from the doorway I saw Ed following behind her and they both seemed to be arguing.

I quickly shut my eyes, not wanting to intrude.

"Well, How was I supposed to tell you!?" Winry snapped at Ed, making me flinch at her hard tone. "If you had taken the time to call, I would have known you were coming and would have told you about her, or at the very least, told her to expect something unusual!" I heard Winry come closer and felt the bed dip as she sat next to me on the bed.

Winry sighed. "Geez Ed. She's been through so much already, I mean; she doesn't even remember where she's from or even where she is." I felt Winry brush my bangs to the side of my face and I tried not to flinch at the surprise contact. I heard the sound of wood scrapping on wood then Ed huff, but when he spoke he sounded concerned. "Do you know what happened to her, Winry?"

There was a pause; I guess Winry shook her head. "All I know is she remembers two boys and her name. That's it. And even though she's only been here a little over a week, I'm really worried about her." Ed sighed, seemingly disgruntled, and said "there's nothing you can do Winry. It's best you just wait and see if she remembers anything then send her on her way, you can't keep her here forever you know."

Winry took in a sharp breath, probably to protest, but she sighed. "Yeah, you're right." She said sadly. I heard the groan of wood then foot step heading to the door. The door opened with a slight creak then began to close when Winry suddenly blurted out. "Wait, Ed!"

There was a pause and Winry continued. "I-I've been thinking about this for a while now. Since you guys travel all over the place, I was wondering if you could take her along and see if you can find her ho-." Winry was cut off by Ed. "Winry, it's too dangerous with us. She'll get hurt. And besides…she'd only get in our way!" I inwardly flinched, that stung a little.

"But Ed-" Winry was again cut off. "I'll think about it!" he said loudly, but then added quietly. "I'll think about it…" The door continued to creak close when it stopped again. "And Winry?"

"Yes, Ed?" Winry mumbled. "When she wakes up, make sure she comes downstairs. Al want's to apologise to her." There was another pause then the door finally clicked closed.

I waited till I couldn't hear Ed's footsteps anymore then I decided to 'wake up.' I slowly opened my eyes and looked at Winry, who smiled at me. I sat up. "What-" just for effect I threw in a yawn. "Happened?" I finished, rubbing the forgotten sleep from my eyes. "You fainted" Winry said with a frown, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great. So, what's on the agenda?" Winry smiled at my seemingly happy mood, but on the inside I was a little twisted up about the argument between Ed and Winry. "That's good" Winry said, pausing as she stood. "You should probably go downstairs, though. Al wants to apologise to you." I blinked and asked confusedly, "who?"

"Oh, that's right! You don't really know Ed or Al yet! Well, Al's the… suit of armour in the crate." Winry chuckled nervously. I blinked. "Oh." The armour had a name?!

I got off the bed, albeit a little shakily, and headed out the door and down the steps. As soon as I walked into the lounge room, though, all eyes were on me. I froze in the doorway and laughed nervously. "Um. Hi..?" Ed was sitting on the couch, this time without his automail leg and instead with a more familiar looking prosthetic leg.. The damaged armour - I mean – Al was still sitting in the crate on the floor next to Ed and Armstrong and Pinako seemed to be absent at the moment.

Ed smiled at me but it seemed a little forced. "Hey. I'm…glade you're awake." I smiled at Ed and made my way over to Ed and sat. "Uh, h-hello" I jumped at the echo-y voice that came from the armour. It sounded young, maybe as young as me. I smiled at the armour. "Hi…Um, I'm Kira! It's a pleasure to meet you."

The armour's glowing eyes seemed to shine brighter and he(?) sounded happier when he spoke next. "I'm Alphonse! But you can call me Al. Um… I'm really sorry for scaring you before." After he said that I felt guilty. I looked down at my lap guiltily. "It's okay, it wasn't you're fault." I looked at him and gave him my brightest smile. "You just surprised me is all."

"Hey" Ed butted in. Winry tells me you don't remember anything and that she found to you unconscious in the yard. Care to explain?"

"Well, I really don't remember anything before Winry found me. All I remember is my name and these two boys." Should I tell them that the boys are them? No. They'll just think I'm crazy and they wouldn't help a crazy person.

"You're lying" Ed said suddenly, making me jump. I wrung my hands nervously. "N-No I'm not!" I cursed myself for stuttering as Ed glared at me. "Brother!" Al yelled, appalled, but Ed cut him off. "Tell me the truth!" Ed said a little forcefully.

I looked at my lap, stumbling for a lie, but I gave in. "Well." I glanced at the two out of the corner of my eye. "What I said was true but…" I stopped. Would they really believe me? Or think I was lying again? I pushed these thoughts to the back of my mind. "There were some other things. Like, those two boys I mentioned, one of them looked like a younger you Ed and the other had short chopped brown hair and eyes and he sounded a lot like you Al. Then I can remember you, Ed, as you were when I first saw you and you, Al, as you are now as well." Both boys were seemingly stunned into silence but Ed had a hard looking in his eyes, like he was thinking deeply.

Without waiting for them to reply I continued. "I a-also remember a-a gate." Both boys snapped to attention at that. "What did it look like" Ed demanded while Al remained quiet. "U-Uh; big, floating…, stone, with all these strange carvings on it and it was surrounded by pure white, no walls, floor or ceiling."

Ed's gaze hardened even more and he looked miffed. "You did it, didn't you?" His tone was frightening; cold, hard and no emotion whatsoever. "W-What? Did what? I don't know what you're talking about" I was thoroughly confused. What the hell was he talking about? And why did it sound like it could land me in jail?

"Don't lie to me!" Ed snapped as he grabbed my shoulders. He scared me so bad that I yelped and tears welled in my eyes. "Don't play dumb!" He yelled. "You did Human Transmutation didn't you!?" I whimpered and tried to shrink back but Ed's grip was steadfast.

"Brother!" Al snapped. "You're scaring her!"

Ed glared at me and repeated his question. "Didn't you!?" I shook my head and sobbed. "I-I really h-have no idea w-what you're talking about!" I squeaked, hopping he'd believe me and would just let me go. "How else could you have seen The Gate!?" I flinched away from Ed when he yelled louder.

"Edward!" Four voices snapped at once. Ed and I both turned to look at the doorway. There stood Winry, Pinako and Armstrong all looking very cross at Ed and very concerned for me. "Edward Elric!" Winry yelled, making Ed flinch. "Let go of Kira right now!" Ed's hands slid from my shoulders, which were no doubt bruised by now, and I bolted off the couch and ran behind Winry.

As Winry pulled my out of the room and into the kitchen I caught a glance of Ed looking horrified in my direction.

Winry spun my around to face her, making me wince when my shoulders throbbed in protest. "You okay?" she asked, clearly concerned. I nodded but the tears running down my cheeks and trembling form plainly said otherwise. "I-I just want to be a-alone for a minute." Winry nodded, "I'll bring dinner up when it ready, okay?" I mutely nodded in agreement as I walked away.

As I passed through the lounge room and up the stairs, I didn't fail to notice the sad look of apology Ed sent me. But I didn't acknowledge him. I couldn't even look him in the eyes because I was still scared to death.

But the way he reacted got me thinking. Does that mean he knows about that gate? Is that my way home? But if the gate was my way home, was that a good thing? Because the way Ed reacted, it was like the gate was death itself.

**Angst! Angst everywhere! Lol! Another update for my lovely readers! Later than usual because renovations were being done so the Wi-Fi was down! Review if you feel the need to, but reviews make me Happy! BTW LONGEST! CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MadameAshly's STORIES! AND KagamineBanana's!**

**Spelling Mistakes! Spelling mistakes everywhere last chapter! God! I have got to stop writing at ridiculous hours in the morning. First 4:00am last chapter now 5:45am this chapter! On the same day! Gah! **

**Guys, this might actually turn out to be a mix of both The original and The Brotherhood anime so please don't flame about that.**

**This beats last chapter by 323 words! YAY!**

**EDIT: Just re-read through last chapter AFTER I posted it! Dear lord was the mistakes bad!**

**Thank youz to KagaimineBanana, thehomiewhowrites(imma just call you homie), xXAyameXx, Rainkit, Awesomenessgirl(imma call you Awesome), SpenstarianCreed1(Imma just call you Creed1) and Sketchie for reviewing. ^_^ imma so happy!**

**To KagamineBanana: *sees avatar* SCARY! *hides behind Al* Nooooo! No che-! Oh alright, go ahead and wiki it... *emo corner***

**To homie: Thank you! Personally, after re-reading the chapter, I think Ed over reacted a little but I'm glad you liked it. Wha? Are you writing a story about Kira? Iz Confuzld.**

**To Ayame: Thank youz! Kira is 14. I guess I forgot to mention her age, woopsy!**

**To Rainkit: Updated just for you guys! (And because a missed a bunch of update deadlines) and I'll most likely be updating a lot for the next 9 days, then school starts up again. Agreed, poor Kira (I am so evil to my OCs). **

**To Awesome: Done and dusted! Thank youz!**

**To Creed1: That's an... odd ad. Thank youz. I reliezed Ed over reacted when I re-read the chapter the next day. I was sleep deprived when I wrote it sooooo OOCness! Yay! A Death Note fan!**

**To Sketchie: Yay! A new person! Welcome to Fanfiction! Thank you *sparkly eyes*... *facepalm* seriously! I said THAT! I'm such an idiot, let's just pretend that mistake doesn't exist, K? Yay! I'm original!**

**TO THE STORY!**

**I no own FMA/FMAB**

_Memories and Decisions_

For most of Ed and Al's stay I was hulled up in Winry's room. I couldn't dare go down and see Edward. Ed had come up and tried to apologise to me once or twice but stopped when I didn't speak or look at him and I think Winry told him to give me some space. I was still slightly afraid of Ed but something deep down and in the back of my mind kept nagging me and telling me Ed wasn't such a bad guy and that I should accept his apology and apologise myself.

My brooding had abruptly ended on the second day when Winry kicked me out of her room, telling me I was distracting her from her all-nighter work and that it was about time I go talk to Ed.

And that's where I am now. Cursing Winry under my breath, I stumbled down the stairs and began to look for Edward. He wasn't anywhere in the house so I went out on the porch to look for him. He wasn't there either but Al was sitting there with Den next to him.

"Hey." I mumbled as I sat on the other side of him with my knees hugged to my chest. "Hey" he mumbled back. We were silent for a moment till "What are you doing out here?" We stopped, looking at each other, and then we both busted out laughing at our synchronized speech. I wiped away a non-existent tear and spoke, "you go first Alphonse."

"I'm just out here to enjoy the sunset, you?"

"I was looking for Edward. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you." I glanced up at Al when he remained quiet. "Al?" I certainly wasn't expecting what he said next. "He went to visit our mother's grave." I looked down. "Oh. Sorry." Al glanced at me, his bright eyes smouldering softly. "That's okay. Say, do you remember your mother?"

I thought about it but frowned. "No. No I can't. I might not even have a mother." I mumbled sadly, resting my chin on my knees. "Oh. How about your father?" As soon as Al said that, an overwhelming sense of terror and rage overwhelmed me. I shuddered.

"I don't know why, but when I think of my father I get… angry and… scared." Realizing I had said that out loud I quickly added. "Uh, please forget I said that!" Al nodded unsurely but didn't question.

I didn't know how long we sat there in silence but it eventually got to me and I decided to break it. "So… Are you really empty in there Al?" Al nodded sadly. "What's it like?" Al was quiet for so long that I thought he wasn't going to answer so when he finally spoke I almost jumped out of my skin. "It's… strange. I can't feel physical touch, I can't eat and I can't sleep. It's really… lonely."

"I can't say I understand Al… but… I feel for you." There was an awkward silence again until I got curious. "Do you mind if I… take a look?" I said, gesturing to his helmet. Al only nodded mutely, so I stood and removed his helmet. When it was removed I heard his voice echo from his body. "Be careful of the blood seal in there, it's what keeps me here." I nodded and peered in. He really was empty, nothing but a hollow shell, filled with nothing but a voice. I then spotted the blood seal. It was like Al said, a seal drawn in blood.

As I put Al's helmet back on I thought about the familiar looking blood seal and frowned when a strong feeling of dread and sadness welled in me. I silently took my seat next to Alphonse and looked at the sky, the sun was setting. I leaned on the crate Al was in and closed my eyes, relishing in the finally moments of warmth the sun would bring.

Before I knew it I was asleep.

_**Things flashed before my eyes quickly but there was no noise, only a ringing in my ears.**_

_**A young Ed and Al sat on the wooden floor of what looked like a study, surrounded by books. In front of them was an elaborately drawn circle with unrecognizable ruins and patterns and in the middle of the circle was a tray full of what looked like ash. I watched as Ed and Al, both with huge smirks plastered on their faces, slammed their hands down on the circle which began to grow with a bright golden light.**_

_**Even though the light was comforting and bright I had the sudden feeling to rip the boys away from the circle and run as fast as I could away from it with them.**_

_**Just as I screamed for them to stop and get away the light changed. It changed to an eerie and sickening violent colour. The boys' smirks vanished from their faces and they looked terrified. I yelled at them to get away and run but my voice met deaf ears**_

_**Suddenly, small black imp hands that sent a terrified shiver down my spine grabbed Al, pulling him down in to the swirling vortex that had once been the circle. Then they grabbed Ed's left leg. I screamed when Ed's leg and Al's whole body began to deteriorate. The boys were yelling out and reaching for each other.**_

_**Ed was just about to grab Al when he vanished. I let out a startled cry when I saw Ed's leg missing from mid-thigh down. I watched in silent horror as Ed cried. But moments later Ed looked up with determined look in his eyes. He crawled over to a suit of armour that had fallen over and lost its head and with I start I realized it was the armour Al's soul was attached to. **_

_**Ed drew, in his own blood, the very same blood seal that I had seen in Al's armour. He clapped his hands then placed them on Al's armour, a blinding blue light filling the room. I was suddenly in a different place made of pure white and I swallowed back dread when I saw the gate looming over me. I turned and saw Ed now without an arm and glaring at a person made of pure white with no eyes but with an unnerving grin on his face. He also had ED'S LIMBS. In that moment I knew that I would forever hate that thing. **_

_**We were suddenly back in the study and I saw that the armour had its head but also that Ed was unconscious on the floor with his missing limbs poorly wrapped with the bandages soaked through with blood. The armour's eyes lit up a bright red and I choked back a sob but failed to hold in my tears when I realized this was what happened to Ed and Al. This was what happened to make Ed loose his limbs and Al, his body. I just wanted to know why. Why did I know this?**_

"KIRA!"

I woke with a start to someone yelling my name and shaking me. I looked up and into the worried blue eyes of Winry. My face was wet and my eyes stung, I had been crying in my sleep.

I looked over Winry's shoulder to see the concerned faces of Pinako, Armstrong and Edward. I shot out of the bed and tackled Ed in a hug, sobbing. "K-Kira?" I heard Edward stutter in surprise. "Are… you okay?" I shook my head and was about to let go when I spotted Al over Ed's shoulder. Al was **standing**, he was **whole **again. I fresh sob caught in my throat as I hugged Al the best I could, I just barely came up short of the top of his chest plate.

Everyone swarmed around me, asking if I was okay to only get the same answer. 'No.'

When I had calmed down enough to not go into hysterics every time I looked at Ed or Al everyone was asking what happened. And I always just shook my head and told them I didn't remember. I could tell Ed knew I was lying but he didn't press, and I was grateful for that.

Winry had explained what had happened while I had been asleep **for almost 2 days**. She had finished making Ed's arm and legs and the first thing he did was repair Al with something called alchemy (I'm going to ask what that is later) and a couple of hours after that everyone had rushed in here when they had heard me screaming like I was being murdered.

Again, Winry had asked what had caused me to scream. "Just a nightmare Winry, but I don't remember what it was about." She left me alone after that but after I saw how beat Winry looked, I quickly left the room to let her sleep.

As I was heading downstairs, though, I couldn't help but over hear the conversation Pinako, Ed and Al were having in the kitchen.

"So, have you decided if you're going to take her with you?" I heard Pinako ask. She must have been talking about me. Ed answered with a sigh, "I've decided to take her along and Al doesn't mind either but we haven't asked her yet. What if she doesn't want to leave? And there's also the fact of us putting her in certain danger if she does come along."

"Well if she wants to stay, she'll stay." Pinako said dismissively. "But as for the danger, you boys try your best to protect her or at least you try not to get yourselves or her into danger, because in the short time that girls been here she's become like a granddaughter to me and I'm certain Winry thinks of her as a younger sister and neither of us would appreciate it if she got hurt."

"We'll try Granny. Right, Al?"

"Right!" Al said enthusiastically.

I smiled silently to myself for a moment and made my way to the couch and sat down but then the full weight of the situation hit me. Did I really want to leave and put myself in danger just for a slim chance that Ed and Al could help me find my home?

Just as I had thought that the kitchen door burst open. When Ed and Al saw me sitting on the couch they immediately came over. Ed sat down next to me while Al remained standing. "Kira?" I sat rigged when I heard Ed talk. "Y-Yes?"

"Winry asked me a couple of days ago… if Al and I could take you traveling with us, to try and find your home. Um, will you come with us?" I opened my mouth to tell him to wait a moment while I thought about it but he seemed to remember something and quickly added. "And you should know, traveling with us is dangerous. If you do decide to come with us you will most likely be putting yourself in danger and you might get hurt."

Without my consent or even me thinking about it my mouth automatically opened and said that one word that I would come to regret but not really hate.

"Yes."

**MORE ANGST! Gah! I hope you enjoyed chapter… 5? Yeah, 5! Just know that this chapter wouldn't have been possible without you guys. Yes YOU! The one sitting at your computer and reading this right now! U R AWSOME!**


End file.
